1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rolling piston type compressor which serves to suppress noise to the maximum possible extent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the rolling piston type compressor performs its compression operation upon each revolution of the piston. However, as the rolling piston increases its speed to result in a high compression ratio, a high pressure gas in the vicinity of a space in a discharge port and a low pressure gas within a low pressure chamber of the cylinder are instantaneously brought into communication condition, when the piston is about to pass by the discharge port, with the consequence being that a shock wave is produced in a low pressure chamber interior in the same way as when a diaphragm which divides a shock tube into a high pressure side and a low pressure side is broken the pressure pulse of which vibrates the cylinder, piston and other components of the compressor to cause a steep rise in noise level.